I Die For You
by Andros50
Summary: What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?
1. Who Are You?

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter One: Who Are You?**

Day after day, it never changed. Fight during the day, sleep at night. Of course a ranger did get to relax and hang out like normal teenagers, but that was always a difficult task to do, because the rangers wouldn't know if they ran into their adversaries unless they were morphed.

Both sides took refuge in their own command centers. Neither side knew where the other teams base was other than that one was in a middle of a desert somewhere on earth and the other was somewhere in orbit, both undetectable by either side.

_How did it come to this?_ Ashley Hammond, yellow Turbo Ranger, asked herself while she wrote in to her diary. She asked herself the same question every time, after a major battle against the other rangers, but she never had answer... nobody did. _Who are these rangers? Can there be peace? --I want this war to end; I tired of fighting, when we should be united against Dark Spectar. Not fighting each other. I just know that when after graduation, I leaving Angel Grove, to make sure that my daughter never has to fight this war._

Ashley paused then, she wasn't sure if she would want children, because she always wondered what kind of world she would be bringing a child into. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her communicator went off. She closed and rolled her eyes, "Please don't let be another battle," she said up to the heavens and then sighed, "This is Ashley," she said.

"Hey," Cassie's cheerful voice said, "we're all going to the Juice Bar Spring Dance, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Ashley said with very little enthusiasm, "I got nothing better to do. I meet you there," Ashley then cut the link and sighed.

After thirty minutes, she came out of her bedroom, she was wearing a black pants, with a tuck in white t-shirt, and an unbuttoned yellow shirt tied at the bottom. She also had her hair loose with only a yellow head band. After looking herself over in the mirror and deciding that she was decent but not looking like she was trying to get men's attention, she grabbed he apartment keys and left to the Juice Bar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour after she arrived to the dance she was already regretting she came. She sat at he bar as she watched all her friends on the dance floor. Ashley then sighed, she wishes that she could be like her friends, acting like there was no war, that there was no fighting, that they were nothing but regular teenagers.

She sighed and got up and started out, she saw Cassie look at her and Ashley just mouth sorry before she ran into someone, "I'm sorry," she said quickly.

"It's okay."

Ashley then looked up there eyes locked. She then felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, like a million butterflies were flying around. The guy was wearing a Red t-shirt and light blue jeans. He had long hair, with an interesting hair style, pulled back in a pony tail, He was very handsome, "I'm... I'm... sorry... it's a... ," she said, the man started to laugh at her, "What?" she asked, not quite catching on to what was funny.

"Nothing. It's just that I've never seen anyone stutter like that with a sentence," he said.

Ashley then laughed, something she hadn't done in a long time, "Oh... um... were are my manners," she said as she held out her hand, "I'm Ashley. Ashley Hammond."

The guy shook her hand, "Nice to meet you."

Ashley smiled and waited a minute, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"If you'll dance with me and maybe let me walk you home."

Ashley tilted her head and smiled, "Hmmm... a dance and a walk home from a total stranger, just to get his name, that I'm going to have to think about," she then turned walked back to the bar.

She knew he follow her, but what she didn't expect was when, he came up behind her and whispered in her ear, "So with you share a dance with Ashley?" he asked.

Ashley felt a shiver run down her back a he spoke into her ear and his breathe stroked her skin. She turned her head to look at him. She had to admit to herself, he was breath taking and she found that no matter how much it went against her better judgment she couldn't refuse him. She couldn't find her voice, so all she could do was nodded.

He led her to the dance floor as a slow song started. He spun her around, and then brought her to close to him. His arm went around her waist, closing any gap between them. Ashley was at first a little uncofortable, but then she allowed herself to become lost with the music and in his arms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, well past midnight, Ashley and her mysterious stranger were standing in front of her door, "Well, I had... a great time tonight. It was just what I needed," Ashley said.

"Then you are very welcome," He said as he took her hand into his and brought it up to lips and kissed it. He then looked back at her, "Good-night, Ashley." He then started to leave.

"Wait," Ashley called out, "Who are you?"

He smiled turned back to her, "I'm called Andros," he said with a bow.

"Andros..." She smiled, "Thank you for a great night."

Andros smiled and nodded, "Your welcome," he said, then turned and started walking, sparing a glance back at her. Ashley smiled then walked in to her apartment and went to bed smiling with thoughts of her time with Andros.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well sorry for the wait, Finals week kept me busy. This I think is a rough, but a start to my new story. Hope you like it.**

**Also heads up on another story that I'll be working on as well, coming soon called "Hero of the Night".**


	2. Talking and Fighting

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Two: Talking and Fighting**

The next day Andros was on the bridge thinking about last night. He couldn't get Ashley off his mind. Part of him was always screaming at him not to try to pursue a relationship with any girl, and he was always careful not to. But now, he hardly heard that voice anymore.

Andros was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even hear some come on the bridge. They snuck up, right behind him and scared him straight out of his chair. Andros quickly turned around taking a semi-guard stance, because of the lack of space, only to see his sister Karone.

Karone laughed, "Scared you!"

Andros sighed and then laughed himself, "Karone, one of these days I'll make you regret that, and all the other times you've snuck on me," he threatened.

Karone just smiled, "Well if you weren't so lost in your thoughts I would be able to," she pointed out. "So where were you today?"

Andros face dropped as he tried to think up an excuse, "Um... I...was..."

"Andros you're blushing," she said with as she crossed her arms, "Hmm, now in all the time I've scared you, not once have you stuttered with any words on your thoughts. Interesting."

"Karone don't read too much into this," Andros said as he started to walk away.

"Where you thinking about that girl from last night?" She asked which made him stop dead in his tracks.

"What girl?" He asked over his shoulder.

"The girl I saw you dancing with all night last night," Karone answered with smile.

"What if I was?"

"Andros, I am surprised," Karone said.

Andros turned around to look at her, "What? Why?"

"Well ever since we left KO-35 you have kept yourself closed to any relationship, whether it be with friends, family, or even romantic."

"That because we're at war Karone," Andros said frustrated that they were back to this subject again. For three year, his sister has been trying to get him to date, but he was thankful that he had his little voice to help him keep saying no. But now he was not sure how to walk away from this girl that has captured his mind, and silenced any sane thought. He had no idea how to say no. How and why did that happen?

"Andros, I know that more than anything else, but even in war people are and try to be happy. Do think that mom was not happy when she married dad _after_ the war started with Dark Specter? What about Wes or Jen? They married _and _had a daughter during this war against the rangers. Then there's Blake and Tori..."

"Alright I get your point!" Andros said with frustration. "What is it exactly you want me to do? Hmmm? Find Ashley and run off marry her have kids, and leave everyday to fight. She never knowing the truth, until one day, you need to walk up to her and let her know I died because of either a ranger or Dark Specter killed me?"

"Well first off let's not get a head of ourselves here. Marriage, no, way too soon," She said trying to lighting the mood of the room. "Just when you see her hang out, have some fun, and let fate take its course."

"We'll see," Andros said with a nod. Just then the alarms went off, "What is it DECA?"

" Goldenrod has appeared in Angel Grove Park," DECA Informed them. Andros and Karone ran to the jump tubes, and were then joined by Zhane, the Zeo, Galaxy, Time Force, Ninja, SPD Rangers."

"You guys ready?" Andros asked, they all nodded. "LET'S ROCKET!"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"GO GALACTIC!"

"TIME FOR TIME FORCE!"

"QUANTUM POWER!"

"NINJA STORM RANGER FORM!"

"THUNDER STORM RANGER FORM!"

"SAMURAI STORM RANGER FORM!"

"S P D EMERGINECY!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh... Rangers how nice of you join me," Goldenrod said.

"Let's get him!" Andros yelled as he and rest rangers charged in.

"I don't think so, TYRANNODRONES!" Goldenrod yelled, as forty-three Tyrannodrones dropped out two invisa-portals.

The Rangers charge into full combat with the Tyrannodrones and Goldenrod. "CHRONO SABERS!" the Time Rangers yelled as Eric pulled out his Quantum Defender, then they fought and slashed there way through take one or two Tyrannodrones at a time. Doggie and Kat fought back-to-back as Doggie fought with his Shadow Saber and Kat with her Deltamax Striker. The Zeo Rangers fought unarmed with the Ninja Rangers, while the Space Rangers took on Goldenrod.

Karone, dressed as Astronema, block one attack after another with her staff trying keep the monster's attention on her while Zhane and Andros tried to attack from behind. Goldenrod started catching on to their plan. He played along until see Andros coming up on his left, he then turned punched Andros sending him fly back.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! SUPER SILVERIZER!" Zhane yelled as he charged up his weapon. Karone then dodge her way out of the line of fire for Zhane. Once she was safe Zhane charge forward fire endless shots, then leaping in the air and slashing Goldenron destroying him.

The Tyrannodrones then retreated after seeing their leader destroyed. The rangers all gathered together, "Nice work everyone," Wes congratulated.

"POWER DO--" They started powering down until they were hit by three different power shots. They went flying back. Andros looked up and saw the Mighty Morphin Rangers, along with the Turbo, Rescue, Wild Force, Dino, and Mystic Rangers.

Andros and the other Rangers stood as the other Ranger team lead by the Red Tyrannosaurus Ranger. "Rangers! Time to end this!" he yelled.

"Bring it on!" Andros yelled as he as his team took their fighting stance.

"Ready Rangers?" Jason yelled to his team as they too took their fighting stance as well.

Then they charge at one another into full combat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Hope you like this chapter. I not good at fighting scenes, but I tried best, so please let me know what you think. Thanks.**


	3. Mersey and Bad Jokes

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Three: Mersey and Bad Jokes**

For twenty minutes the Rangers fought and fought and started to tire. Andros was in full combat with the Blue Turbo Ranger. Justin dodge one attack after another until Andros struck him up across the chest, sending flipping back sideways to the ground. Cassie, the Pink Turbo Ranger, saw Justin hit the ground and went to his defense.

She took a running start and leapt into the air, pulling out her Turbo Wind Fire, and shot Andros, forcing him back. Andros held his chest before he took a fight stance. Cassie was about to attack again until Zhane shot her and throwing her back. He landed next to Andros and they both started a charge toward Cassie and Justin.

"TURBO STAR CHARGES!"

"MAGI STAFF! SWORD MODE!"

The Yellow Turbo and Mystic Rangers called as they flew over Cassie and Justin. Chip striking Zhane and Ashley striking Andros.

Andros rounded away and got back on his feet into a fighting stance. Ashley and Andros glared at each other through their helmets until they charged at one another. They were locked in to a sword fight. After a few minutes Andros found himself on the defense. His and Ashley's fight lead them away from the other Rangers to a secluded spot. Andros tried a direct attack to her chest, but Ashley did spin, dodging his attack, and slashing his right arm with her Turbo Sword. Andros cried out in pain to his critical wound, that sent his Spiral Saper flying out and away from his grip.

Ashley then held the tip of her sword at his neck, "Don't move," she commanded.

For moment they started at each other in silence, "So, you going to destroy me now?" Andros challenge.

Ashley thought for a minute then lowered her sword, "No."

"Why?" Andros asked.

"Because I'm tired of this futile war. I want peace, if there is going to be any killing of any ranger, it won't be by me." Ashley said before she turned around and walked away teleporting as she did.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Ashley walked down her street thinking about yesterday's battle. Both sides had taken severe injuries. Ashley thought about her battle against the Red Space Ranger, she had never let her fighting instincts take hold of her like that. It scared her that she could lose control like that so easily. It was like she had win, like she had a personal goal to try and bring a cease fire or truce between the rangers.

Ashley was so caught in her thoughts that she walked, at full speed, into someone. She nearly fell until the stranger caught her. She looked at her saver and her heart jumped in her chest. Andros. His name whispered in her mind as she looked at his handsome face.

"We have to stop meeting like this," Andros said joking.

Ashley laughed and then felt herself blush as she realized how _very_ close her body was to his. She felt her blood boil and rush to her face.

"I will say you beautiful when you blush," Andros said as he released her and back away a little. "So what had you at full speed ahead?"

"Oh! Ummm… just caught up in my own world," Ashley said with the half truth.

"Good or bad?"

"Wh—What?" Ashley asked caught off guard, trying to shake off the feeling of his body.

"Good or bad thoughts. Was it so good you were excited and couldn't wait to tell someone, or bad that had you so worked didn't care who or what you blowed through?" he explained.

"Oh just problems with my um… friends."

"I see. Well the best thing to do is not to let it get to you, otherwise you'll walked through life with every little problem bring you down." Andros explained.

"Are you some sort of counselor or something? Because you sound like a Dr. Phil," Ashley said with a laugh.

Andros laughed too, "No, I'm no counselor, but Dr. Phil is my uncle," Ashley looked at him wide eyed, thinking him serious until he started laughing, "I'm kidding."

Ashley laughed again, shaking her head for believing him, "So what brings you here beside you bad jokes?" she asked as she crossed her arms and started walking down the street again.

Andros raised his eyebrows, "Bad jokes?" he asked as he walked beside her on her left, as she just smiled. "I was just thinking to myself, too."

"Really? Good or bad?" she asked as came to a stop and half turned to him.

Andros stopped and faced, "Well I'm not sure yet."

"Why not?"

Andros sighed, the truth was that he was trying to think about the Ranger battle yesterday, but now all he could think about was what his sister said to him. So, taking his sister's advise, he took a big breathe, let out slowly, and said "Because I'm not sure how I can ask you out to dinner yet."

Ashley froze, as she let few moments of silence went by, "Dinner? With me?" she asked to make sure her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. He nodded.

Andros then started feeling he made a mistake of asking her when she didn't say anything. He didn't want to scare her, but now he felt that he had just done that, and lost any chance with her.

"When?"

Andros was then shocked at her response, "Really? You'll go out with?" he asked trying to keep his excitement out of his voice and be acted casual. He wasn't even sure why he was excited, but he was and he for once felt good about himself. Ashley smiled and nodded, "How about tomorrow night, say seven o'clock, at the Silver Dragon?" he asked.

"See you there," she said with a smile as she walked away.

Andros nodded and watched her walk away until she turned the corner. He smiled until he realized what he had just done, "Oh man!" he said through his teeth, "Why did I pick a place with chop sticks?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hope you like it. :) please review.**


	4. The Same Argument: Andros

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Four: The Same Argument: Andros**

The day of his date, Andros spent most of his time trying to learn how to use chopsticks. He sat in the glider bay for all moring and afternoon, failing every time to just pick up his food much less eating it. He well on to his billionth time when Wes walked by.

Wes paused and watched the scene in front of him as his leader failed at every point to eat his food. Wes then couldn't hold his laugh any longer. He walked into the glider bay laughing. Andros looked up as Wes said, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to eat if you don't mind," Andros sighed as tried and failed again with his food.

"Either you're not really hungry, to just resort to a fork or your very determined to use chopsticks," Wes explaided as he sat on the oppsite side of Andros.

"Both actully."

"May I ask why?" Wes said as lead forward a little bit on the table.

"You could doesn't mean I'm going to answer," Andros said, as then threw the chopsticks down, "I give up."

"Awww... So soon? I thought you had it almost mastered," Wes joked with a laugh.

"Wes don't push your luck. I'm not in the mood," Andros said with a cold stare. He knew that Wes would stop. Wes was one those rangers who push someone buttons to the limit. He's been hang out with Zhane too much. Andros only hope he had the patients to put up with it. He knew spent most of it on his food.

"Okay, okay. So... why this sudden fasination to use chopsticks?"

Andros sighed, some people just couldn't mind their own buisness, "Well for your information, I'm trying to learn how to use chopsticks so I don't embarass myself on my date tonight."

Wes raisd his eyebrows and smiled, "Really? Our leader Andros has a date? Whose the girl?" Andros remaind silent as he crossed his arms and stared at Red Time Force Ranger. "Come on... What? You think that if I find who she is I'll go embarass you?"

"Yes."

Wes laughed, "Well shows how much faith you have in me. Well maybe you're right. Anyway you you won't have to worry about your date."

Andros' stare darkened as looked at Wes. His gut telling him that he was not going to like what he heard, but for some odd reason he knew he had to ask, "Why?"

Wes stood as he continued to look at Andros, "You see your date will either teach or..." Wes then snickered.

"Or what?" Andros said as he to stood with his hands on the table.

"Or... She'll... " Wes laughed again.

Andros started walking toward Wes, "Or she'll what?"

Wes then slowly backed toward the door, "Or she'll do the cuttest little thing and feed you herself." The second Wes was fininshed he took off laughing as Andros charged after him. They ran down the corridors from one side of the ship to the next. Until Wes came to a stop and held up his hands, Hoping that Andros would stop. Andros came to a hault. "Think about Andros, it could be so sweet and cute," Wes explained with yet another laugh that just sent Andros' teeth grinding.

Andros then threw his hands up in annoyance, "Oh! I bet your just enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well... yeah," Wes said smiling.

Andros the charged at him again as Wes ran. Wes then turned a corner and slammed right into the Thunder Rangers. Hunter and Blake manage to keep themselves from falling until Andros came around the corner sending all of them to the ground. When Andros got his bearing a little he tried to taical Wes until Hunter grabbed him. Blake stood between Andros and Wes ready for either of them to make a move.

"Alright!!" Blake shouted to get everyone's attention.

At the same time as the struggle, Karone, Kat, and Zhane were walking by then heard Blake shouting.

"What's the problem?" Karone said. Eyeing her brother then Wes, "Well?"

Andros only glared at Wes then Karone, "Nothing."

"Sure seem like something to me," Zhane said.

Andros then shrugged off Hunter, as he turn and walked off. Karone the questioned Wes until he explained how he harmlessly teased Andros about his date. Zhane then went to go cool off Andros. Thinkiing that Andros did over react.

He found him ten minute later sitting in his room. Zhane knocked first and waited a few minutes. Whenhe recieved no answer. He let himself in and found Andros sitting on his window sil stareing out at the stars.

"Andros... you okay?" He asked. But when Andros said nothing Zhane sighed. "Andros look don't you think you're over reacting?"

"_Not a dam bit,_" Andros responded keeping his stare out the window.

"Look Wes met no offence to his joke he was just having a little fun... _too much_ fun... but no harm intented. I personally think it good for you to start dating if that helps your nerves any."

Andros then looked a Zhane sighed, "Why is that everyone finds it fasinating that I going out or even talking to a girl?"

"You kidding right?"

"No... Why?"

Zhane sighed went to go lean against the wall by the window, "No offense Andros, but you've been nothing but a cold shoulder when it came to soicalizing ever since we abandoned KO-35."

Andros stared at him confuse, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"All I'm saying is that you kept yourself closed to everyone, and this the first time you've opened up to anyone beside your sister and me. Seeing you out at least having a little fun, is good for you."

Andros sighed and turned his face back to the stars.

"If your still worried about your date, just be youself and have fun. I mean look at you... I can tell that you like her."

Andros shook his head, "I don't like her."

"Really?" Zhane asked surprised.

"Really... I mean... I just met her... I don't really know her and a..." Andros stuttered.

"Andros..." Zhane said cutting off his friend, "Andros, who you trying to convince? Me or yourself?"

Andros remained silent. He was about to respond as the alarm went off.

"The enemy Rangers have been spotted in the warehouse district," DECA said as Andros and Zhane ran for the glider bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I'm so, so, so sorry I took long then I said I would. Moving caused me to fall two weeks behind in college and I just got caught up yesterday. Anyway hope you like the chapter. I should be back on my reagular chapter updates. Again I'm Sorry.**

**-Andros50**

**Ps. Live Long and Prosper**


	5. The Same Argument: Ashley

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Five: The Same Argument: Ashley**

The day of her date, Ashley spent most of her time, pacing around her apartment, trying to find out what hell she was thinking that made her even agree to go out with a guy she barely knew. She must have been out her mind at the time. Well... she was still upset at the time about her fight against the Red Space Ranger. Ashley could quiet figure out what was going with her life now. First she meet this guy out no where, has basically been trying not let herself get to close to him. Then she now find herself on a personal vendeta against a ranger she didn't even know. Now a date with Andros. Andros. Why had did she have this sudden fancidnation with him? Ashley started wiching that she could now cancel. However she didn't know where Andros lived or how to get a hold of him.

Ashley was leaning back on her couch when Cassie yelled from the kitchen, "So... are you telling me that you want to cancel?"

Ashley sighed and thought _"yes"_, but instead siad, "No I just feel like we-- I'm rushing into things. We only met three nights ago. I don't who he is."

Cassie came back with a glass of water sat on the oppsite side of the couch. Cassie stared at her friend for moment, watching the emotion playing through her friend's eyes and face. The she got a thought smiled formed on her lips, "Ashley... what do think of Andros?"

Ashley smiled, "He unlike any guy I met. He got this way to him that just make feel... different. Like I'm alive, and his eyes, I--" Ashley realized what just happened. She caught complete off guard and just embarassed herself. She threw the couch pillow at Cassie, "You little. snot! Make me embarass myself."

Cassie laughed, "Well I just had make sure."

Ashley stared at her friend with curiousity, "Of what?"

Cassie smiled "Ashley don't tell me that you don't see what going on here." Ashley felt her stomache do many different twist and turns. Because she ahad a pretty good idea what was going on. She just din't want to amit it. "You like Andros."

Ashley lean back into the couch, "I was afriad of that."

"Why?"

Ashely was about to answer when there comunnicators went off. _"Saved by the bell."_ Ashley tought, "This is Ashley."

Trent voice then came in, "Ashley we need you and Cassie at the Power Chamber ASAP."

"We're on our way." Ashley said as she stood.

Cassie sigh, _"This coversation is far from over,"_ she tought at they teleported.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the teleportation was done Cassie asked what was going on.

Billy answered, "We go serious problem. I following a stranger engery reading when I discover that I was not the one following this trail."

Ashley was sure if she following, "Wait start over again. What's going on?"

"We may have discovered another morping power when Goldar and Z putties seem to be following the same trail as Billy," Kira said.

"That's we need to stop them," Jason said, "The plan is morph in get rid of the Goldar and finfd that power before they do or the other rangers do. Okay?" Jason looked around as everyone nodded, "Alright, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"TERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABERTOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"LIGHTSPEED! RESCUE!"

"WILD ACCESS"

"DINO TUNDER! POWER UP!"

"WHITE RANGER! DINO POWER!"

"MAGICAL SOURCE! MYSTIC FORCE!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I was not really sure what to do with this chapter. So I confess I really winged it. And went away from the chapter tital. So any helpful hint for my future arguments would be nice. And please don't hate me so much that I did bad on this chapter. :)**

**Author's Question: Which side do you want win in the next RANGER vs. RANGER battle? Andros' Team or Ashley's Team?**


	6. Double Trouble and Close Calls

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Six: Double Trouble and Close Calls**

The Rangers teleported to the park and were instantly attack by countless Z putties and Tenga Warriors. The Rangers all broke off into teams to try and hold them off. Jason was taking out putties left and right with Tommy watching his back. While the other Mighty Morphin Rangers, along with the Wild Force, and Dino Rangers took on the rest of the other putties, Leaving the Tenga Warriors to the Mystic, Rescue, and Turbo Rangers.

During the whole fight, Jason look around see the whole fight until something stuck him odd, "Where Goldar?" The Rangers looked up at him wondering as well. Jason soon got his answer when a giant sword hit the ground in center of the fight. The Rangers, putties, and tengas rolled away from the impact Rangers regrouped.

When the Rangers looked up they saw not only Goldar, but also Scorpina and Rito Revolto. Prepare you destruction Rangers!" Goldar said with an evil laugh as he tried to squash the rangers like bugs. The rolled away again, "Alright Rangers, here's the plan," Jason said getting all the Rangers' attention, "The my team and the Dino team will take care of Goldar and his goons. The rest of you stay here and keep the putties and tengas away from the city."

"Right!" They responded in unison.

They were about to break when they along with the there enemies where hit by multiple blasts, even Goldar and his minions were hit as well. When the smoke settled The Rangers saw the other Ranger teams. When the looked up they saw the three Ninja Megazords, the Storm Megazord, the Thunder Megazord, and the Samurai Star Megazord.

Jason shook his head in disbelief; the Rangers sure knew when to drop in. He then turned to Tommy, "Tommy, You better stay down here in case we need back up. Rangers you know what to do." Tommy and the other rangers nodded, "Alright! Let's do it Rangers! WE NEED DINOSUAR POWER! NOW!"

"BRACHIOZORD! NOW!"

The Might Morphin Ranger jumped and landed into their zords as the Brachiozord unleashed the Dino zords.

"Log on!" Jason called out.

"Mastodon! Ready to go!"

"Triceratops! Battle ready!"

"Terodactyl! Looking good!"

"Sabertooth Tiger! Online!"

"Rangers! Power up your crystals!" Jason said as he powered his crystal.

"Two, one, power up!" The Rangers said in unison.

"Bring them together!"

The Dinosaur zords then combined into one in Tank Mode then shifted into Megazord mode ready for the fight

The Dino Rangers then jumped and were teleported into their zords, "Logging in! COMBINE POWERS!"

"Dino Stegazord!" Trent called as his own zord grabbed the stegazord and transformed.

Now it was Goldar, Scorpina, Rito Revolto vs. the Storm, the Thunder, and Samurai Star Megazord vs. the Mighty Morphin, Thundersaurus Megazord, and Dino Stegazord.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time the other of the Rangers charge into the one great battle with the other ranger, putties, and tengas. At least the rangers all had a common enemy, the putties and tengas were falling fast then they were before. At some point you think that the Rangers were working together. That was not the case. It basically hit anyone who is the enemy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At same time, the Ranger had managed to drive off Goldar and the other leaving the Ninja Rangers to deal with the Morphin and Dino Rangers. The Ninja Rangers were holding off the other Rangers nicely. Delivering blow after blow, keep them on the defensive.

Conner having enough of be pushed around evacuated the Megazord and called forth the Mezodon Rover. He boarded the Mezodon and activated the "Shield of Triumph" transforming the rover to the Mezodon Megazord.

"Now let's see who get hit!" Conner taunted.

Now it was the Ninja Rangers getting hammered. The other ranger team then called forth their power weapons and hit the Ninja Rangers with everything the got. The Ninja Zords were thrown back and were defenseless while they were trying to get main back up.

The Mighty Morphin Megazord was about to hit Storm Megazord until the when they were suck into a vortex by the Time Force Jet Mode Megazord, and were thrown back Dino Zords didn't have time to register what was going on until they were hit by the Q-Rex and Time Shadow. The Time Force Jet then went to Mode Red and brought forth it's saber. The Time Force Rangers charged at the other rangers buying time for the Ninja Rangers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight on the surface was a whole new story everyone kept changing back and forth from defensive to offensive. Andros, Zhane, and Karone were the defensive against the Rescue Rangers. They were taking blows here and blocking there, but not really getting hits. Andros had just about had enough when he, Zhane were blown back by the Rangers' Rescue Blasters, "Surrender!" Carter said as the Space Rangers got back on their feet.

"Never!" Andros said shaking his head, "Zhane. I think we need a power up."

"I agree," Zhane said looking to Karone, "Astronema… Psycho time."

Karone nodded and head up her staff, she then shot her purple lightning energy at Andros and Zhane as they held out their morphers let them absorb the energy while stilled morphed. Their morphers transformed.

Andros and Zhane looked and nodded to one another as they called out their morphing power, "ASTRO RANGER! PSYCHO RANGER!" The then typed in their morphing code backwards.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Morphin and Dino Rangers were taking a beating. The Time Force Rangers gave more than enough time for the Ninja Ranger to get back in the game. They were be pushed to far back to hold their ground that they fell after the next blow.

"Jason!" Kimberly said, "Were losing power… we need help."

"Agreed," Jason said lifting his wrist, "Tommy, we need back up."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy nodded to his wrist while saying, "Aright! I'm on my way." Tommy then left the ground fight to the next open area he could find. He then took out his Brachio Staff and held in front of him, "Green Ranger Power!" He yelled as he then lifts the staff. Green energy shift through Tommy as his Black Dino Suit changed into his Green Dragon Suit and his staff shrinking into the Dragon Dagger. "I CALL APAWN THE DRAGONZORD!" He then started to play the flute song to summon the Dragonzord.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the ground fight Psycho Red and Silver were slice and dicing their way through the other Ranger. Andros was then in a one-on-one with Daggeron, the Solaris Knight, he delivered a power upper cut with his Psycho Saber, sending Daggeron flipping backward on to his stomach. Daggeron got to his knees ready to block the next attack, Andros was about to when he was grabbed rolled away from a good five feet. Andros looked up at his attack to see the Yellow Turbo Ranger.

"You want pick on someone? Pick on me," Ashley said as she pulled out her Turbo Sword.

"You going to wish you wished you destroyed when you had the chance," Andros as he readied himself.

They stared at each other for what seems like days. As the other rangers moved farther away the more this battle seemed personal. Silence…then…they then charged at one another, the next heard was their swords clashing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dragonzord did little to help when they were all getting hit at every turn. No break at any turn any chance to turn the tide of this battle. The Dino and Morphin Rangers had to retreat. Or chance losing their zords for good. The Time and Ninja Rangers halted their attack as they saw the other Rangers run. They decided enough is enough for one day. Today they won this battle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros and Ashley were matching block for block and attack for attack. It seem that this battle wasn't going anywhere. Wrong. Andros was just test with her. He could end this at anytime; he was just wanted to see how this girl fights. See that the Zord battle was over and that the other Ranger in full retreat, he made his move.

Using his Psycho speed, Andros started delivering endless blows from all direction. Ashley barely had time to acknowledge to one hit and the pain before the next came. She then fell to the ground, her Turbo suit sparking and _very_ torn up. She pushed herself up when she started feeling her powers giving up. Ignoring the pain she got up ran for cover before her identity was blown.

Andros chased after her wanting to know who she was. As he saw her demorph he all got but three seconds before she teleported out. All he saw was the back of her head. "Dam," he cursed, "Catch next time." Andros then held up his wrist, "Rangers report back to the ship." Andros held up his hand and teleport back to his ship.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley landed in her apartment and fell to the ground in pain. She cried out when she tried to move. The pain was too much for her to bare. She laid in the middle of her living floor motionless. That was a close call. Had the Red Space Ranger found out who she was the whole team would be in jeopardy. Whoever this Red Ranger was she vowed that he would pay for the pain he caused her today, especially when she only gave him a flesh wound and spared his life. Oh yeah this was a _very_ nice 'Thank You'. _Next time…It's personal._ She thought to herself. Ashley was one not for violence, but now… it's a Vendetta… This time… it's an eye for an eye.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well I hope you like it. I know Took me long enough. But school Final had me busy. ("I also like to note that the Psycho Ranger Morhing Sequnece was invented by my friend Metaliss7 and Me during a RPG. If you want to use it _Please_ Asked us first. Thank You.") **** Please Review.**


	7. Bad Day and Cold Feet

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Seven: Bad Day and Cold Feet**

Ashley sat on her couch while Cassie examined her injuries. Ashley never thought she could feel so much pain with so much rage. _I swear I'll get even._ Ashley thought as she hissed in pain when Cassie barely touched her arm.

"Well lets see," Cassie said as she waited for the results from the scanner, "You have three broken ribs, one bruised. A dislocated shoulder, a mild concussion, a sprained wrists, and ankles."

"Any good news?" Ashley asked.

"Well I should have you as good as new before tonight," Cassie said as she fiddled around the Power Med-Kit she brought from the Power Chamber.

"Tonight?" Ashley asked confused.

"Your date with Andros, remember?" Cassie said coming back to Ashley with a few medical units. Ashley groaned as she realized that now on top of pain and rage, she had a knot forming in her stomach and she was getting cold feet. Cassie attached one of the big medical units to Ashley's rib cage, then one on her ankle. She then started running a cone shaped device over Ashley's wrists.

Ashley felt the pain fading as the device heal her wrists. When Cassie was done with her wrist Ashley started to feel better until she tried to move and her arm gave a very loud protest, Ashley hissed at the pain, "Well Dr. Cassie, how do plan to fix my arm?" she asked.

Cassie hesitated and removed the device that were on Ashley's rib cage and ankles, "Well that the part that will be painful. What we need to do is… jerk your arm back into place." Cassie explained.

Ashley looked at her like she was crazy, yet she knew that was the only way to, "This move might kill me."

Cassie nodded not quite not sure what to say she to knew the pain that came when came to fixing a dislocated shoulder. Ashley was there seven mouths ago when a ambush nearly got her killed. Ashley cover her back and helped her escape, she never left her side until she was fully healed. She was going to do the same thing.

"Okay Ash, you need to lie down with your arm out, bite down on something, then I'll count from three. After, _after_ I say one… well…" Cassie explained. Ashley nodded and got on to her back with her right arm hanging out towards Cassie. She then grabbed a couch pillow and bit down hard, nodding to Cassie. Cassie nodded then gently got a firm grip on Ashley's arm, "Okay. Ready?" Ashley nodded. Cassie took a big breathe, "Okay, three… two… one…"

Ashley then cried out in pain, as her arm was set back into place with a loud pop. She fell off the couch holding arm. Cassie kept telling to take deep breathes and Ashley obeyed. As she kept breathing she felt the pain fade and relief set in. She calm down and was just lied on the floor with Cassie right beside.

"How you feel?" Cassie asked after about five minutes of quietness.

"Like I just got ran over by train," Ashley responded with out moving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andros was sitting on his bed wondering if he should just call off his date. He was just not in the mood for company. For one he couldn't stop thinking about the Ranger battle early today. He was also wondering who the Yellow Turbo Ranger was. He had a funny feeling like he knew who she was, but he didn't whom and from where.

He was then brought out of his train of thought by a knock on his door, "Come in."

Zhane then walked in, he looked at Andros then gave him funny look, "Don't you have a date tonight?"

Andros nodded, "Yes."

"Then how come you're not ready? It's about six o'clock right now." Zhane said.

Andros just shrugged, "To Be honest Zhane. I'm not sure if I'm going to go."

"Why?"

Andros got up and started pacing, "Well for one: I've had a really bad day because of our enemy's and Wes' jokes," Zhane got a look on his face that clearly said he need to talk to Wes or his wife, Jen, and get Wes to layoff a bit. "Two: I can't stop thinking about this Ranger I nearly missed. I was this close Zhane," Andros said as he gestured with his fingers, "Three: I have a bad case of cold feet."

Zhane nodded, "Well think cold feet is always part of the first date. It's like a tradition, let's you know that you know that you could have a good time or embarrass yourself…"

Andros cut him, "That what really scares me is that I could embarrass myself."

Zhane continued, "As for the Ranger matters, just forget about that. Go out. Have a good time and be home before midnight." Zhane then turn and walked out laughing.

Andros just stared and his closed door. _Can it be that simple?_ He thought. He really wanted to see Ashley, yet he felt that he be nothing but an empty shell because his mind wouldn't let go of today's fight. Andros then gave up and went to his bathroom to shower and change for his date.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashley was sitting in front of her mirror putting on her make up while Cassie did her hair. "Nervous?" Cassie asked.

"A little," Ashley said. She was where a yellow turtle neck sweater, with faded jeans and black boots.

"How the arm feel?" Cassie asked as she finished putting Ashley hair in a pony tail.

"Really sore, but I'll live."

There was then a knock on the door. Ashley got up to answer it, as she opened the door and laid eyes on her visitor, she was frozen into her place. She saw Andros dressed in a Red t-shirt, with blue jeans, and a leather jacket. His hair was loose hang down over his shoulders. Ashley drank him in with her eyes. She felt that she could get enough of him. Her trance was broken when Cassie called her, "Hey Ash, who's at the door?"

Ashley shook her head, "Its Andros," she responded with out taking her eyes of him.

Andros was memorized by Ashley's appearance. He traced the curves of her body with his eyes memorizing every part of her. "I must say that you look beautiful. Even though I hardy doubt you could look any different," Andros said.

Ashley blushed at him comment, "You don't look to bad yourself." Cassie then came to the door with her pink backpack over her shoulder. "Andros this is my best friend Cassie. Cassie this is Andros."

"Nice to meet you," Cassie said holding out her hand.

"Like wise," Andros said shaking her hand.

"Well you kids have fun," Cassie said leaving, she turn around and silently whistling to Ashley about her date. Saying that she wanted detail about the date tomorrow.

Ashley laughed in her head, "Shall we?" Andros said holding out his arm.

Ashley smiled, locked her door, and took his arm with hers, "We shall."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Please Review


	8. First Time For Everything

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Eight: First Time For Everything**

Andros and Ashley got out of their cab by the Silver Dragon and started up to the entrance. Once inside they we're immediately seated. Silver Dragon was nothing but your usual casual restaurant. It's why Ashley was not nervous anymore. What most to make her feel more comfortable, was that no sooner had they left her apartment they couldn't stop talking and laughing.

"… and so long after my father's told me didn't want me to hang out with Zhane, we were both brought home by security patrol the next night for talking to the governor's daughter," Andros explained.

That puzzled Ashley, "You were arrested for talking to governor's daughter?" she asked.

"Well there's more to it then that," Andros paused for second as the waitress came up.

"Hi my name is Tami and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked

"I'll have an Coke please," Andros said.

"Okay and you Miss?" The Waitress said turn to Ashley.

"I'll have the same too please," Ashley said.

"All right. I'll be back with your drinks," The Waitress the walked off.

"So, what more to it is there that got you arrested?" Ashley asked.

"Well one: The governor never liked Zhane or me. Two: She had Zhane and me sneak through her window. Three: When we were caught _in her room_, we both made a run for it," Andros explained smiling, "We were didn't make it to the property fence before were caught."

Ashley laughed, "I bet your father was furious."

"Well… to my surprise he took a little to well." Andros said looking up trying to remember what exactly happened. "He told security I would be dealt with and when they left he just glared at me, told me to go to my room, and the next morning he was happy and acted like nothing happened. I asked about that night when I fifteen. He just said that I reminded him of himself when he was twelve so he figure that it was fair. Well, he said and I quote, "It's only fair that you get your chance to be a bad ass once in a while.""

Ashley laughed again, "Sound like you and your father are both rebels."

Andros laughed at that realizing how close to the truth she was about him and his dad being rebels. His dad has been one ever since Dark Specter showed up. For over Twenty years, his people, along with his father, kept Dark Specter away from their system. Three year into the war, his dad met his mom, six mouths later they were married, then he and his twin sister were born a year later.

Their waitress then brought their drinks, took their order, and left. "So what about you?" Andros asked, "What kind of stupid things did you do?"

Ashley smiled, "I'm sorry to say that I was the good girl. No trouble or living on the edge. Just the quiet girl you see today."

"So you're telling me that you never, not once, did anything to break the rules?" Andros asked.

Ashley smiled, "Well… I think I bend the rules some what."

"And what rule would that be?" Andros asked as he leaned forward on his arms.

"Going out with a guy I just met only three days ago and hardly know."

Andros smiled at that, "First time for everything. Am I that bad?"

She shook her head, "No, no, it's just for all I know your just one of those guys who just pretends to like a girl and when you're done with her you dump her like she nothing. Or you could be a serial killer, that earns their victims trust and when you earned it," Ashley snapped her fingers, "they're on the back of a milk carton."

Andros laughed at her imagination and leaned back in her chair, "Where did you come with those ideas?"

Ashley shook her head as she chuckled, "I watch way to many movies."

They continued talking till there food was brought out. Andros ordered white rice with noodles and two egg rolls while Ashley ordered Orange Chicken with fried rice. They continued to share stories until Ashley noticed Andros trying very hard to pick up his food.

She watched him for few seconds until smiled, "Do you help?" she asked trying not to laugh.

"No… I'll… get it," Andros said not taking his eyes off his food. He could feel her eyes on him as continued to try a use his chopsticks. He felt like a fool, he really wished he could be invisible. He heard Ashley sighed then he felt hers hands touch his. He felt a chill go up his spine as she angled hand and reposition the chopsticks.

"There." Ashley said as she sat back into her chair, "Now try."

Andros shook himself out of his little trance and tried again. To his surprise he succeeded in getting his food to his mouth. He smiled, "Finally, I've been trying all morning to get this chopstick thing down right."

Ashley gave him a smile as she continued to eat, "If you didn't know how to use chopsticks then why did choose a Chinese Restaurant?"

Andros wasn't sure how to answer that. Truth is that at the time he was too excited that she had agreed to go out with him, and to top it off, he was to distracted by just her alone. What was about this woman that had his undivided attention. That silence every thought that said he could be putting her in danger from his enemies. He knew that this relationship could not last that he soon has to let her go so that she couldn't get hurt.

"I was… well…" Andros said as he tried to answer. Ashley looked at him amused at his attempt to answer her question, Andros then sighed, "Well the half truth was I excited to that you would go out with me."

"And the other half?" she asked.

Andros smiled, "That's for me know and you to find out," He said as he continued with his meal.

Ashley smiled as well and continued to eat her meal to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little while later they were walking back to Ashley's apartment. They at first started walking side-by-side making small talk. Andros then moved close to her and captured her hand with his. Ashley looked at him and he did the same. She felt herself get lost in his eyes as they walked. What was it about this man that had her feel like she could fly? That had her feel like he had this power over her and she was willing to let him. She shook her head smiled feeling happy. Gods she felt happy for the first time in a long time.

Her joy was cut short as they stopped in front of her door, "Andros thanks for dinner. I had a nice night."

"For you, anytime," Andros said with a smile.

"You use that line on every girl you've date?" Ashley joking asked smiling.

"No," Andros said just above a whisper, as he stared into her eyes, "just you."

Ashley felt her face go red, "Thanks again." She said as she turned and started entered her apartment.

Before he could stop himself, Andros stopped her. She turned to look at him and before she knew it he gently pressed his lips to hers. Ashley was first shocked, but she soon felt herself loose any sane thought as she closed eyes. When they pulled back she found that she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

They stared at each other in silence. Until Andros spoke, "Can… can I see you again?"

Ashley smiled and nodded her head yes, she then unwrapped her arms from him, "Meet me tomorrow at the Surf Spot at One."

"I'll be there."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Ashley turned and went into her apartment and slowly closed the door. She leaned back against the door still breathless from her kiss with Andros. As she thought about their kiss; part said that she was stupid for kissing so soon or even going out with him and seeing him again. Yet… it felt so… right.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took so long I had a horrible case of writers block with this chapter. Hope you like it. Please review. :)**


	9. Pool bets and Flashbacks

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Nine: Pool bets and Flashbacks**

Andros was chatting with Zhane at the Surf Spot the next day, waiting for Ashley to show. Andros wanted to come alone and wait, but since Zhane got no details from him about his date with Ashley he followed him hoping that maybe Ashley would share. Andros hoped that she didn't say anything about their date especially about their kiss. Gods know that Zhane would tease him until the day he died.

The moment he had landed on the ship, Karone and Zhane bombed him about wanting every detail about the date. Andros gave them the "She had fun. I had fun. And that all Folks" talk. Karone was the smart one. She let go there, but not Zhane. Zhane had followed him all over the ship, demanding full details. Andros didn't crack, but he did find it amusing to see his friend beg. Andros only found safe haven when he went into his quarters.

When he laid down thought of nothing but their kiss. How he was see stars after they part and stared at one another. Andros then knew he was falling for. He didn't believe it at first, but from what he's seen with Karone and Zhane, Wes and Jen, Blake and Tori, Leo and Kendrix; he knew that from just one glance is all it took. He knew he shouldn't be getting involved with her, this knew voice in his head that overpowered his logic, scream at him to keep seeing her.

Now, here he is, waiting. Waiting for the girl that drove his sanity out the door until it was just the two of them.

"Andros? Andros?" Zhane whistled and waved his hand up and down in front of him. "Are still here?"

Andros came out of his thoughts shaking his head, "I'm sorry. What?"

Zhane laughed, "I asked if you wanted to play a round of pool?"

Andros nodded, "Sure."

Zhane laughed again as they neared the pool table, "Where you second ago?" he asked while he set up the pool balls.

Andros grabbed two cue sticks while he answered, "I was just… thinking."

Zhane smiled as hear started shifting the pool balls into position onto, "About a curtain girl I presume?" he said as he lifted the triangle from the table.

Andros sighed and nodded, "Is like I can't think without her popping into head, with her smile, her laugh, or… anything," Andros sighed again.

Zhane nodded fully understanding what was going through his friend's mind, "Well, you want shoot?"

Andros nodded, "I'll go," Andros then smiled, "Tell you what? Let make a little wager on this game?"

Zhane smiled as well, "What are the stakes?"

"If I win you have to leave me alone _and_… Ashley alone about our date and future dates."

Zhane thought for a minute before he answered then smiled and nodded, "Alright. But, if I win then you have to spill all the details."

Andros nodded, "Alright," he then shook Zhane's hand then went to the head of the table, "Oh, no telekinesis either."

Zhane curse to him self-jokingly then agreed. Zhane wasn't one to cheat. He enjoyed a good fair game.

Andros lined up his shot, and then launched the cue ball into dead center of the billiards, sinking two solids.

"Solids." Andros said as he walked around the table.

As he lined up for another shot Zhane started tapping him on the shoulder. As looked up it wasn't Zhane. Staring at him with those beautiful brown eyes and lovely smile was Ashley, "Hi stranger," she greeted.

Andros was at first lost at just the sight of her. After shaking out of his trance, Andros smiled, "Hello to you."

They continued to stare at each other until Zhane let out a pretend cough bring their attention back to reality, "It's your shot Andros. So shoot and miss, then I can win our bet," Zhane said.

Andros laughed, "You gonna beat me? We'll see about that," Andros then lined up for his shot.

Ashley went to the side of the table watched as Andros sunk another ball, but also scratch, "What the stakes?" she asked as Zhane grabbed the cue ball out of the side pocket.

Zhane went to the head of the table and positioned the ball for his shot while explaining the bet, "Andros has been very quiet about your date other night," Andros rolled his eyes. He should of known Zhane would try and embarrass him. He listen to watch Ashley cross her arms and look at Zhane amuse as he continued to talk, "So Andros bet me that if he won, I wouldn't bother you or him about it. But if I win, he will confess every detail."

"I see," Ashley said as placed her hands on her hips, "I'm gonna add to that bet," she looked at Andros, "Andros if you win I'll give you another date."

Andros laughed, "Really? What if I lose?"

Ashley got a devilish grin on her face then spoke, "The you really have to work for it, and trust me I can be a very difficult catch."

Zhane smiled while he fought hard not to laugh, as he wondered what was wondering though his friend's mind.

Andros straightened up and turned to Zhane, "I got a game to win."

Ashley laughed as she watched Andros determination to win. The game went on as Zhane sunk three stripes before it was Andros. As they got further in the game it came to Zhane winning by one. Andros still had two more balls from trying to sink the eight ball, and it was Zhane turn.

As Zhane lined up for his shot, Andros glanced at Ashley who was smiling at him. He could tell that she was enjoying his torment. Andros smiled at her, and then glances back at the table. If he were ever told that he would find a girl that would catch his attention so much that he do whatever to spend time with her, he tell them that they were crazy and that they didn't know him. When now Andros realized that he didn't even know him self, because he was trying to win a third date with a girl that did catch his attention and he do whatever to be with.

Zhane let out a sighed as he missed his shot. Andros went around the table to try and line up for a double shot. As he took his shot he manage to sink one ball, but to his luck the other rolled and was now blocked by the eight ball.

Zhane let out a whistle as Andros stared at the table, "Well now… how do plan to sink that one?" he asked.

Andros remained silent as he stared making calculations of different strategies to use. Andros then smiled as he got his plan. Andros looked at Zhane then to Ashley, who was smiling and staring as if he was the person in the room, Andros smiled at her, "Eight ball, side pocket," He said as pointed to side that was opposite of Ashley.

"You still have one ball left buddy," Zhane said.

"I know," Andros said without even breaking eye contact with Ashley.

"Then why are you…"

"Watch and learn," Andros said cutting off Zhane while lining up for his shot. Andros paused as he took careful aim, then he sent the cue ball flying by the Eight ball bouncing off the side; hit the last solid ball and eight ball. The solid ball glided into the one of the corner pocket, as the eight ball then slowly drifted into the side pocket Andros pointed to.

Zhane was stunned. He could believe his eyes. Andros pulled off an excellent shot and beat him. Zhane then laughed, "Well done. Looks like you got me to shut up for awhile."

Andros laughed, "Zhane if it was possible, I get you to shut up period."

Ashley then laughed, "Is he really that bad?"

Andros turned to her, "Let me put it this way; the only peace and quiet I got when I got home, was when I was in my room." Ashley laughed again.

Zhane walked up to Andros, "Well I need to get going I'm sure you two got something to do. I got my date," Zhane said, and then turn to Ashley, "It was nice meeting you Ashley."

Ashley smiled, "Like wise."

Zhane then turned and left. Andros then walked up to Ashley and without thinking; he wrapped his arms around her waist. After realizing what he did was going to pull away, but to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled at him. He smiled back, "So what are we doing today?" Andros asked.

"I thought we get something eat, go for a walk through the park, then you take me home, we plan for our next date, then you kiss me again like last night," Ashley said still smiling.

Andros smile, "Sound like fun."

They were about head out until Ashley saw Cassie and TJ at a corner table, "Oh! Do you mind waiting a few minutes? I need to talk to Cassie about some school stuff real quick," Ashley explained.

Andros nodded, "Yeah. No problem. I'll wait here at the door, okay?"

Ashley smiled, "Okay. I'll be quick," She then walked quickly to Cassie's table.

As she walk off Andros smile faded as he got a flashback of the Yellow Turbo Ranger. His head swam with an image of both Ashley and the Yellow Ranger's demorphed backside. They look almost alike. Andros then came back to reality by someone shake his arm, "Andros? Andros?" He looked to saw Ashley. "You okay?"

Andros smiled, "Yeah," He lied. Truth was he had no idea how he felt. He like he was now torn for some reason. Like Andros' loyalty was divided by Ashley and his team. _Why_? Andros didn't have an answer, but he wasn't going to let that ruin his date with Ashley.

"You sure you seamed up set there for a minute?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking," Andros said as he then put on a smile. "Where shall we dine today?"

Ashley then smiled, "Say we just start walking until we find out on the way."

Andros loved that idea, "Sound like fun." He then took her hand and they then left.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long. I had 3 RPG sleep-overs that kept me busy and I had to make some Myspace backrounds for some of my friends. But, I hope you like this chapter. Later.**


	10. Worrying Hearts

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Ten: Worrying Hearts**

Andros and Ashley walked out of Angel Grove Diner hand in hand heading down to Angel Grove Park. During the their lunch Ashley had Andros tell her more about himself and in return she do the same thing. Ashley agreed to herself that she needed to know more about Andros for her own peace of mind. She felt that they were moving a little to fast. Not that she could complain; Andros was handsome, funny, easy to talk too, fun to be around, and he _definitely_ knew how to kiss. Ashley laughed at that last thought. She never went at out with someone she just met, must-less kiss them after the first date. Yet she couldn't help it, the second she felt Andros lips to hers, she didn't want him to let her go.

Ashley then pulled herself back to reality, as Andros was telling her about how he and his family moved to Angel Grove. Little did she know Andros was telling her half-truth stories.

"…and so because of my parents being the military, me and sister moved a lot," Andros explain, as he and Ashley stopped and sat down on a bench in middle of the park, "When my dad left for a post in Japan. It was just my mom, sister, and me. Then four mouths later, my mom's request to be stationed in Japan with my dad was accepted. Except Karone and me didn't want to leave, when we just made friends, plus we loved here. So our mom promised to stay. After Karone and I graduated, our mom said she was heading with our dad back to Japan. So its been Karone and me ever since, two years we been on own."

"So then you started picking up on girls at dances," Ashley said jokingly.

Andros chuckled, "Actually I've never went after a girl before. I usually keep to myself."

Ashley gave him a smug smile, "So what made you come after me?"

Andros' smile disappear as he turn his body to look at her on the bench, "You really want to know?"

Ashley's face then changed to curiosity. She really was only asking jokingly, yet now she couldn't wait for his answer. Some part of her really wanted to know, and it scared her. Ashley lost her voice and could only nod her head.

Andros took a deep breath before he answered, "It was…"

Ashley's watch going off interrupted Andros before he could answer. Ashley shot up form the bench quickly, while cover up her communicator, "Sorry Andros I just remembered I have to take care of something. I'll see you later." Ashley then took off running. Andros felt his heart drop. He stared after Ashley as she continued to run farther away from him and turned and disappeared behind a tall bush. Andros felt his heart drop, why did she run off? Was something he said? Did he do something wrong? Andros, not having a awser sighed and look down at his feet. In his head he watch as Ashley ran off in a hurry, then got that same visions in his head of the Yellow Turbo Ranger demorphing in front of him again. Andros shook his head as his communicator went off.

Andros then bolted off the bench and went for the best place for cover. He found a nice isolated covered by tall hedges. Andros took a quick look around before he answered, "This is Andros."

"Andros! We got a problem," Cam said with worry as he double checked his readings, "I pick some _big_ energy readings from the park. I think we're about to be hit. Our Rangers are on the way."

Andros eyes went wide as he went through the information he was give. He felt his stomach twist and his heart drop as only one name came to mind. _Ashley_.

* * *

Mean while Ashley was having the same kind of worry going through her as she received the same kind of information from Tommy, "Ashley? Ashley?!" 

Tommy's voice brought her out of her thoughts, "Tommy, how long until this... what ever hits us?" Ashley asked as she checked around the bush to find Andros. All she saw though was an empty bench. Then she hated herself for the way she left without giving him an explanation of some kind.

"It's looks like it will hit any minute," Tommy answered, "You need to morph now. We're on are way to you."

* * *

"Andros there's no time!" Cam argued. 

Andros felt himself splitting in two, "Ashley could get seriously hurt! I can't just let her run through the park when this thing hits."

"I'll set the scanners to find her and have DECA teleport her to safety," Cam offered, hoping that it would help ease Andros.

Andros thought to himself, he hated the idea a lot. He rather be out to find Ashley and saw she got to safety with his own eyes. But this was all he got, "Alright."

* * *

"Ashley trust me. Alpha will make Andros is teleported to safety the second that he has a lock on him," Tommy said as he tried to calm Ashley down. 

Ashley felt a war with in herself, a fight between her duty as a Ranger and herself. Except she knew which side would win, "Alright."

"Okay," Tommy said with relief, "Time to morph."

Ashley nodded as she looked to make sure she was alone while pulling her Turbo key from her pocket. Seeing she was alone, she took a deep breath a hoped that Andros was okay after this battle, "SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

* * *

Same time Andros preyed and also hoped Ashley would be okay as well, "LET'S ROCKET!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked this. Sorry it's short. I also apologize for taking so long. Had a HUGE writers block. Anyway later.**


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Revealed

Both Rangers rushed to the center both dreading the worst. When both sides saw one another, blasters were drawn and aimed before anyone had time to blink. There was nothing at all; no noise, no movement, just silence. Both sides shoulder to shoulder stared down each other.

During this whole time Ashley's thoughts were elsewhere. She kept hoping that Alpha would find Andros soon and get to safety. Why did there always have to be something? Why couldn't this be a normal day? "He'll be okay." Ashley was brought of her thought's Cassie's words of encouragement.

"Just do him and me favor, don't get hurt," Cassie whispered as she redirected her attention back to the stand off.

Before Ashley could respond there was a huge explosion between the Rangers, sending both sides flying back by the shockwave the shook the ground underneath them. As The Rangers started to stand again they saw, standing in the middle of the crater of the explosion, two creatures that made the Mystic Rangers freeze in whatever it was they were doing. Standing between both Ranger Teams was Serpentina and Gekkor, two of the Ten Terrors.

Serpentina was first to break the silence, "Well, well, what have we here Gekkor?"

"Looks like a field of rangers that need to be destroyed," Gekkor responded.

"I don't think so!" said Nick coming to stand by his dad, "As long as we're here it's you and the other Rangers that will fall."

Gekkor and Serpentina gave an evil laugh at Nick's statement. Gekkor then created drew his sword and struck a power blow that sent Nick and the other Rangers flying back, he then performed the same attack again against the second tem of rangers. During that time, Serpentina raised her shield and created and valley of snake that started for the rangers.

Once the Rangers were surrounded by snakes had then detonated, throwing the Rangers _all_ into one group. Gekkor didn't give them a time for a breath he struck them with his green energy sphere that sent the Rangers all flying back further back.

"Come On Rangers!" Gekkor yelled, "Get Up and Fight!"

Andros looked around and saw how badly everyone was hurt, he new that they could not win this alone. Andros took a deep breath, because he knew of way to win but he was not going to like it, he turned to the Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, "Look," Andros said getting the Ranger's attention, "I know we don't exactly like each other, but unless we team up we'll never win."

Jason stared at Andros for second, going over what the Space Ranger was suggesting, as much as he hated the idea he knew that this was the only way he could keep his team alive. Jason nodded there will be another day for the other Rangers, now was a time to defeat Gekkor and Serpentina.

"Alright," Jason said, "A temporary truce. Just know that this changes nothing."

"Agreed and noted," Andros nodded.

All as one the Rangers stood and face their enemies.

"Alright Rangers!" Jason said.

"Let's Power Up!" Andros finished.

As the Rangers dropped into fighting stance, Andros felt himself being enveloped in energy and transported out of the battlefield. Andros found himself flying through the air at the speed of light over the desert valley, head toward a strange structure. He headed down a chimney like opening and landing in a large room. Andros looked around the room, taken in the object that were in it he found a large computer boards, a giant screen, next to the screen he saw a what looked to be a big energy tube. Behind him he found 5 similar tubes, except that these were all multi colored ones. Andros had no idea how he got here, but his gut was telling him he was not going to like it.

Andros heard movement behind him, so he spun around and found himself facing what looked to be a robot with a oval head and a lighting bolt on it's chest.

Alpha stopped short when he saw the Red Space Ranger standing in front of him, "Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he shouted as he ran to the computer, "Zordon! Zordon! Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"

Andros found himself backing up a little into a fighting stance during this whole scene. He was then taken by surprise by a giant Head that appear in the tube above him.

"Calm down Alpha," Zordon said, "I'm the one who brought Andros here."

Alpha turn around in shock, as Andros stood up looking acting shocked by the fact that this floating head knew who he is.

"Andros? As in the Andros that Ashley has had me looking for?" Alpha asked

"The same," Zordon replied, "He is the key to re-uniting the Rangers."

* * *

During the same time Andros left, Ashley found herself being teleported out of the battle as well. As the yellow energy released her she found herself in what looked like a cockpit of some sort. 

"Are you Ashley?" said a voice

Ashley dropped into attack stance, looking for where the voice came from and how it knew her name. She wondered around in attack mode ready for any surprise attack.

"You can lower your defenses," said the same voice, " I will not harm you and there is no one else on the ship."

"Who are you?" Ashley asked look around, "and how do you know my name?"

DECA found herself shock that Andros girlfriend was the Yellow Turbo Ranger, his nemesis, his… girlfriend.

"I am DECA," DECA responded. Ashley came to a halt at a blinking eye slightly above her, "I the ship AI, and if you are Ashley this could be trouble."

"How is it you know my name and how can I be trouble?" Ashley asked the blinking eye.

DECA was hesitant to answer, she was worried about how Ashley would react, but at the same time she was trying to protect Andros. In the end DECA answered, "This could be hard for you to except, but here it goes… your friend Andros…"

Ashley head snapped up in attention at the mention of Andros' name, "What about Andros is he okay, is he…"

DECA cut her off then, "If there is one thing I know is that Andros can handle himself. You are here because of him."

Ashley felt herself tense at those words. How was that this AI knew her? How was that it knew Andros? She got more and more question but no answers, "How is it that you know Andros?" Ashley asked, feeling that she was not going to like the answer.

DECA stared at her for a second then answered, "Andros is the Red Space Ranger."

Ashley then felt her world shatter at those words. Her enemy, her nemesis, was the one she had been dating… and starting to… Ashley shook her head before she finished that thought, she didn't even want to consider that feeling at all. Ashley back away from the AI and very quickly activated her communicator to Transport her to the Command Center.

* * *

Andros stared at this giant head that the robot called Zordon, he heard the name before, but he never thought he meet him in person. Andros was contemplating what he had said about him being the key to re-uniting the Rangers. 

"What do you mean about me re-uniting the Rangers?" Andros asked.

Before Zordon could answer there was a bright light of yellow energy as he saw the Yellow Turbo Ranger materialize in front of him.

"Alpha! Where is the Red Space Ranger right now?!" Ashley demanded.

All Alpha did was turn to look behind her. Ashley turned around was face to face with Andros. She dropped into a fight stance as Andros did the same. They then charged at each other and began fighting in the middle of the command center. With Zordon pleas to stop fight going unheard and Alpha's Ai-Yi-Yi-Yi's also. They both continued to fight, neither getting far in blows, they were an equal match. Block for block, kick for kick, they seem to getting nowhere.

Andros found himself more on the defensive side. He saw that the Yellow Ranger this time was more aggressive, angrier, and more… tough.

Ashley felt herself letting go of her emotions, using her anger and sadness in each of her attacks, "WHY DID YOU LIE ME?!" She yelled as she continued to fight, "WAS IT ALL A PLOY TO GET CLOSE TO ME?!" Ashley then delivered a direct hit to his gut that made Andros backup off balance, "USE ME IN YOU PLANS TO DESTORY MY TEAM?!" Ashley then did a tornado kick at Andros head. Sending him to the ground.

During the whole time, Andros was confused by all the girl's questions. Who was she? What Ploy was she talking about? What did he lie about? Andros looked up from the ground and was looking down the barrel of her blaster on booster mode, "Who are you and exactly did I lie about?!" Andros asked.

Ashley was then shocked, _"He has no idea."_ "You want to know what I'm talking about _Andros_."

Andros found himself frozen in shock _"She know who I am. Who is she?"_

"Let me show you then!" Ashley said raising her arms, "Power Down!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you like it. Sorry it took a long time. :) 


	12. Broken Hearts

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Twelve: Broken Hearts**

Ashley was then shocked, _"He has no idea."_ "You want to know what I'm talking about _Andros_."

Andros found himself frozen in shock _"She know who I am. Who is she?"_

"Let me show you then!" Ashley said raising her arms, "Power Down!"

Andros watched the glow of yellow energy flow over the Turbo Ranger. As the glow started to fade, Andros' eyes started to widen. There was nothing in the universe that could have prepared him for what he was seeing. Standing in front of him was, "Ashley?" his voice barely above a whisper.

Andros slowly stood up, being cautious of the blaster being pointed at him. He stared at Ashley for the longest time. Telling him-self that this wasn't real. This wasn't Ashley. This was an imposter, a fake trying to trick him into lowering his defenses. But Andros knew the truth, in his heart he knew the truth, and the heart never lies.

Andros and Ashley just stood there, staring down each other, neither making a sound or move. Ashley kept her blaster leveled at Andros, part of her hoping that he give her an excuse to fire, while the other begging that she lower weapon. Ashley found herself in a would of confusion, she felt so many different emotion going through her, hate, sadness, anger, and hurt.

Andros and Ashley kept thinking that they would wake up and it would all be a dream, but no amount of hope could change what was before them. They were Rangers and they were enemies.

Andros was about to say something until all of Ashley's teammates started to teleport in some wounded. Ashley turned around and saw her friends hurt and then turned back to Andros only to see that he was gone.

Ashley sighed and turned to go and help her friends. Apparently the team up work well for the most part. They ended up sending Gekkor and Serpentina in retreat with threats to return and only then did the Rangers end up fight again.

After filling Ashley in on what happened, that Cassie pulled Ashley to away from earshot of the other, "What happened to you Ashley? Where did you go?" Cassie asked.

Ashley looked down and bit her lower lip, trying to keep the flood of tear at bay. She then told Cassie _everything_ thing. About where she went, the truth about Andros, about them fighting, her revealing her identity to him, and how he's now gone. After Ashley finish her sorry did the tears start falling. Cassie pulled Ashley into a hug and let her cry on her shoulder, "Let's get you home," Cassie said, raising her wrist and teleporting to Ashley's Apartment.

* * *

Andros arrived on the Megaship he saw the same thing he saw at the Command Center. His friends wounded from the battle and being taken to the Medical Bay. Andros looked around and sighed, he was about to head to his room when Zhane called to him. Andros turn to his friend as he approached.

"Andros where did you disappear to?" Zhane said with a concern look for his friend, "Karone and I we're worried."

Andros gave him a look the betrayed he was fight his emotions. Zhane looked turned grim as he put a hand on his friends shoulder for support, "Andros… what's wrong?" Andros just shook his head as he head for his room. Karone saw the whole thing from the other side of the room; she then started became very concerned about her brother.

Zhane was about to follow when DECA stopped him, "Zhane wait!" she called out.

Zhane turn to the AI, "What is it DECA?"

"Before you follow Andros there something you must see," DECA explained, Karone walked up behind Zhane and laid a hand on his shoulder as she looked up to DECA's eye. "Please report to Security Room."

Zhane then looked at Karone, as she looked at him. They both thought the same thing. What happen when Andros left the battle? They knew the only answered lied in the Security Room. They turned and started to the lift.

* * *

Andros entered his room his emotions complete out of control. Andros then found himself throwing his chair across the room and smashing his computer. Ripped the bed sheets, tore out his dresser drawers, threw his clothing everywhere. Andros stumbled into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. Stared at himself for bit as a single tear fell down his cheek. Andros clenched his fist before he threw a straight direct punch at the mirror shattering it. Andros then backed up into a corner of his bathroom, slid down the into a sitting position, and cried.

* * *

Ashley was curled up on her bed as she let her endless tears fall down her face. Her and Cassie sharing a log talk about Andros. Ashley found herself in unfamiliar territory with her feelings, she felt and admitted to feelings she thought that we're impossible for herself to have. More Cassie talked to her the more Ashley just wish she would leave. She didn't want to look any further into this, not now, not after everything that just happened. Except Cassie didn't back away, she pushed farther, she knew what Ashley was feeling, because she felt the same thing when she met TJ.

Then finally Ashley had confessed, she had fallen in love with Andros. Ashley wished she never had; yet here she was, in love… and heart broken. Cassie brought her something to help her sleep while Cassie was out to check on TJ. After Ashley was settled into her bed and fast asleep, Cassie quietly left her Apartment.

* * *

Zhane and Karone had been sitting outside of Andros room for over four hours, begging him to unlock his door. Yet the only response they got was nothing. Zhane and Karone had both used their telekinesis to try and talk to him, he never responded back.

Karone had just about had enough she went to Andros' door and pounded the door until her fist was sore, yet still nothing from Andros.

"Dam it Andros!" Karone yelled though the door, "Let us in! DECA show us what happened when Ashley came aboard! What we want to know is what happened after she left!" Karone waited for minute, then she heard the lock release on the door before it opened.

Andros was standing in front of then as he stared them before he moved out of the way for them to enter. Karone enter the room immediately, followed close behind Zhane. They both froze at the sight of Andros' room; they saw complete and total chaos.

Andros sat on what was left of his bed, as Zhane pulled the thrown chair away from the computer and set down for Karone. She sat down and leaned forward on her elbows and knees. Zhane leaned on the upper bunk looking at Andros.

Andros sighed and took a few breaths before he laid out the whole story. From the moment he the left the battle, to when he heard Zordon say her was they key to uniting the Rangers, to when Ashley demorphed in front of him, and when he left. The whole time he described his story the more Andros didn't want to believe it.

Zhane and Karone started talking, but hear didn't hear them, he found himself starting to feel strange, then he felt his mind reach out somewhere else. He found his mind then link to another person somewhere. Andros closed his eyes and found himself no longer in his room. He was some where else.

* * *

Andros was walking down a hall of door each with a number on it. Andros found that this hallway and door were familiar. He continued walking yet he felt that he had no control what so ever of his body.

His body turned to a door with number '34', opening the door, and walking in. Andros found himself in a nice living with a nice gold couch, oak wood coffee table, and entertainment center. He continued to walk toward a close white door, he opened the door and walked into a beautiful bedroom. He saw a queen size bed with yellow and gold coverings on a white bed frame.

Andros noticed that the bed wasn't empty, He walked around the bed and saw a young women sleeping in the bed. Upon closer inspection Andros was shock at whom he saw. Who he saw was Ashley.

Ashley's eyes then opened causing Andros to back up. Ashley smiled at him and sat up. Ashley continued to smile as she held out her hand to him. Andros took it and felt himself walking closer to her, and then sitting next to on the bed. They stared at each other for a long while before Andros leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Ashley's arms then circled his neck pulling him closer and intensifying the kiss. Andros' hands went to cup the sides of her face as he kissed her. Their kissed left then both breathless and wanting more. Ashley then leaned back onto the bed pulling Andros with her.

Andros' upper body covered hers as he trailed kisses down jaw to her neck, he heard Ashley moan softly when he did. Andros stopped then so he could catch his breath, as he did he looked at Ashley as she looked up him. Ashley smiled at him and pulled him back to kiss him on the lips again.

* * *

Andros eyes then flew open at the sound of his name being called and someone shaking him. Andros looked around and saw Zhane and Karone crowding him, "What?" Andros said annoyed.

Zhane and Karone glanced at each other, "You were in like a trance or something," Zhane said.

"Yeah," Karone replied, "One minute were talking to you the next you start to sweat and breath heavily. What happened?"

Andros was starting think the same thing. What did happen? Was it a dream, a vision, or has the fact that Ashley, the girl that he loves, being mortal enemy turn him crazy? Andros then went back to what he was thinking. Was he? Was he in love with her? He didn't know all he knew was he couldn't breath he need to get some air. He needed to think. "I need to some time alone excuse me," Andros push past Karone and Zhane leaving them confused and more worried.

* * *

Andros walked the main street of Angel Grove, letting the night breeze cool his mind off and allow him to think. For one hour Andros walked and walked didn't find an answer to his problems or his vision. Andros sighed and took a seat at an outside restaurant to rest his feet.

As Andros rested, he listened to random songs be played on the radio at the pick up counter. Andros rubbed his head as he tried to clears his mind. What was he to do? Where was he to go? As he contemplated until he couldn't take it anymore. He knew where he needed to go and he knew who he needed to see. With out a single thought Andros left the restaurant and headed towards Ashley's Apartment.

As he reached to door he hesitated to knock on the door. He felt himself become nervous he wasn't hundred percent sure why, but he was.

* * *

Ashley was sitting on her sofa trying to get the images out of her head or try and make sense of them. Ashley woke up about an hour ago from a crazy dream. In her dream she saw Andros, and… they were kissing not just any kisses a tender and sweet kiss. They were on her bed Andros hovering over her, looking at her with love in his eyes. She remembered pulling him back for a kiss then waking up. She hadn't been able to sleep since.

Ashley then heard a loud know on her door, causing her to jump a little. She got up and went to answer it. After taking a few deep breaths Ashley opened her door and her eyes went wide.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	13. Confessions

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY**

**Author's Note: I do not own Power Rangers, Rights belong to SABAN and DISNEY.**

**Disclaimer: ****What if the different Ranger teams were in the middle of a civil war with one another, and Andros and Ashley are on opposite sides, and they never met before. What would happen if they did?**

**Chapter Thirteen: Confessions**

Ashley's eyes went wide at who she saw, who she saw was, "Andros?" she said only his name, all other words were lost to her. She stared at Andros and he stared back. Memories of her dream start playing through her mind. Her heart pounded in her chest at the site of him, happy he was there, Ashley felt herself flush before she shook it off, remembering her anger towards him, the hurt he caused her, she then became serious, crossing her arms, as she stared at him, "What do you want Andros?!"

Andros lost what he was going to say, losing his train of thought. He was hoping she be calm when she saw him, but he knew better. Andros knew he had some explaining to do, but at the same time so did she. He gathered his strength then spoke, "We need to talk."

She nodded, "Alright…" she said, leaning side ways on her door frame, her arms still crossed, "Talk."

Andros sighed softly, trying to find the right words. He practice in his mind different scenarios about what to say, but now… he was lost.

Ashley waited for him to speak, but after a few minutes she got a little irritated, "Well!?"

Andros sighed again, before he spoke, "You mind if we talk inside your apartment?"

"Why?"

Andros' eyes met Ashley's, "You _really_ want to have a _private_ discussion out here with your neighbors listening?"

Ashley sighed now, knowing he was right, but she didn't want to be alone with him in her apartment. She wasn't sure what he would do; she wasn't even sure what she would do. In the end, she nodded, stepping away from the door letting him in.

Andros slowly entered her apartment, his eyes looking around, looking at her pictures and knick-knacks, before turning his eyes back to Ashley again. Still unsure of what to say he decided to try small talk, "Nice place."

Ashley knew what he was doing, he was stalling, and she found she was ready to yell at him, yet at the same time she understood his reasons why. She didn't really want to talk right now; she was still too hurt from the event earlier today. She wished things were different. She wished today never happened, she wished they weren't rangers, she wished her and Andros never met, she wished… she didn't… love him.

"Ashley?"

His voice brings her out of her deep thoughts, "Hmm?"

He approaches her slowly, "You okay?" He asked, stopping in front of her, wanting to hold her softly, but stopping himself from moving his arms.

"I'm alright," She lied, avoiding his gaze.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked softly, again stopping himself from raise his hands from wiping away her tears.

Ashley's hand went to her face, she could fee the tears ready to fall, she turned away walking around the couch as she wiped away her tears, "It's nothing," she lied again, truth was she was a mess inside, deep down in her chest, her heart was breaking.

"Ashley…" Andros started to say softly but Ashley cut him off.

"You wanted to talk! _Fine!_ Say what you want and get out!" She yelled.

Andros sighed then nodded, running his hands through his hair before he spoke, "First… Ashley I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Ashley crossed her arms, looking out her window to the streets below, knowing she couldn't face him, "Well you did…" she said softly, then she started feeling her anger again, "You hurt me, you lied to me, and you used me!"

Andros was hurt she felt like that, feeling his own anger picking up, "Okay, second of all, I _didn't_ lie to you!"

She snorted, muttering, "Yeah right."

Andros the argued back, "How do I know _you_ didn't lie to me? Hmm? For all I know you were using me."

Ashley spun around to him, snapping, "I'M NOT THAT COLD!"

"NEITHER AM I!" He yelled back.

Then there came a loud knock on the wall from next door, "Quiet!"

Both Andros and Ashley looked at the wall, then back to each other. They both stared into each other's eyes, daring the other to break the silence.

Ashley sighed after a few minutes, breaking the silence, "Go Andros…" she said, "Just leave." She turned away, hiding her sadness from him as she walked to her bedroom.

"No."

"Leave!" she said sternly, standing by her bedroom door.

"No." He said again, "We still need to talk."

Ashley whirled around, facing him, her anger showing again, "I'm though talking!"

"Then listen!" Andros said furiously, walking up to her.

Ashley glared at him as she spoke, "Why should I?!" she asked trying to calm herself, but losing control of her emotions, "You're my enemy."

Andros stopped close right in front of her, glaring into her eyes, "Is that what this is about?!" He asked, "If I wasn't a ranger would you listen to me?!"

"Maybe!"

"Fine!" Andros then did what Ashley wasn't expecting; he raised his wrist, flicking it as his morpher appeared. Ashley's eyes went wide, but then the got wider at what he did next. He rips his morpher off his wrist, his eyes not leaving hers as he tosses it randomly away across the room. Ashley watched as his morpher landed and skidded under her couch.

"That doesn't change a thing." She said as her eye met his, feeling her heart racing, feeling herself long to kiss his lip and yet her anger acted as her weight to keep her from acting on her thought.

"Yes it does," Andros said softly, stepping closer to her as she rest back against her door, "I am no longer a ranger… It's just me. The same me that loves you?"

Ashley froze, her anger disappear in an instant. Love. He loved her. "W-what?" She asked quietly, needing to hear him say it again.

"I love you," He said softly, looking into her eyes.

Ashley felt a wall of emotions come crashing down, leaving her exposed to him. She tried to speak, trying to put words together in her mind, as fresh tears began to build in her eyes.

Andros started feeling awful when he saw the tears in her eyes, "Ashley I… I did- I mean… I di-"

Ashley cut him off right there, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him closer against her body, as her lips met his for deep kiss.

Andros at first was shocked by her action, but then he slowly started kissing her back, his arms slowly wrapping around her waist.

They stayed in that soft kiss for seem like forever, before slowly pulling away, staring deeply into each others eyes, their arms still holding one another.

Ashley slowly gathered her thoughts, as her heart pounded deep inside her chest from the kiss, her body heat jumping a few degrees from being in his arms. She was about to speak until she heard Andros' morpher beep.

They both glance at it, as it beeps again, Andros slowly looks back at her as she does the same, he sighed softly, "I gotta go…" He says softly, as he slowly starts to pull away.

Ashley held him tighter against her, "No.. stay… Stay with _me._" She says just about a whisper.

Andros stared straight into her eyes, he didn't want to go, he wanted to stay with her, in her arms, he softly nodded slowly lowering his lips to hers.

Ashley raised her lips slowly up to his, meeting him half way for another deep, soft, loving kiss. Ashley softly gripped his shirt, slowly pulling him into her bedroom.

**Author's Note: Hey all. Hope you like the chapter. Please review.**


End file.
